


It's not a competition

by thegirlwithnofreckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Feelings Realization, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish is Part of the Pack, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithnofreckles/pseuds/thegirlwithnofreckles
Summary: "You never ignore Derek. Quite frankly, it's the opposite dude.""Exactly."Scott looks like Stiles had grown a second head. Stiles waits for a moment before rolling his eyes. He can see the exacty moment Scott gets it. "You did it onpurpose.""There we go. I'm gonna get a beer. You want one?" Stiles walks to the kitchen and isn't surprised when Scott follows.





	It's not a competition

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Scott shouts as soon as Stiles enters their shared apartment. Stiles sighes and closes the door. This is not out of the ordinary. Scott shouting and demanding answers. He was worse than his father sometimes.

"What? What did I do?"

Scott rolls his eyes and mutes the TV and oh boy, it's serious. "You completely ignored Derek today. He was kinda bummed dude. He was looking forward to Pack Night, you know that."

That takes Stiles aback. Ever since Scott and Stiles graduated College and moved back to Beacon Hills, thing between Stiles-Derek and Scott were better. They were always together, did everything together. So it didn't surprise Stiles that Scott was angry for Derek. What surprised him was- It was because apperantly Stiles had hurt Derek's feelings... the nerve.

Stiles snorts and sits down next to him. "Well, I didn't do it on purpose. I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what? And, don't tell me it's about work because you love your job and your new book is going to good and you already know that. Plus, you never ignore Derek. Quite frankly, it's the opposite dude." 

"Exactly."

Scott looks like Stiles had grown a second head. Stiles waits for a moment before rolling his eyes. He can see the exacty moment Scott gets it. "You did it on _purpose._"

"There we go. I'm gonna get a beer. You want one?" Stiles walks to the kitchen and isn't surprised when Scott follows.

"Why though? Don't you have some kind of undying love for Derek? I mean not to be rude but, everyone knows about it dude. Even Derek."

Yeah, that was it though. Ever since he was sixteen Stiles was gone on Derek. It wasn't a secret. Stiles sure never tried to hide it. He was even embracing it. But for a few years now, things were different. Good different. Stiles noticed Derek noticing him. He also noticed, the feeling was mutual. Derek looked more happy when Stiles was around. He had stopped dating and looked like he'd sucked on a lemon when someone tried to flirt with Stiles. He also blushed when Stiles openly flirted with him- but that was it. He never said or did anything. It was frustrating.

"He needs to learn to use his words, go after what he wants." Stiles says matter of factly. "I don't force him or anything. I'm just-" he looks down at his beer.

"Stepping back." Scott looks like he's calculating something. It's obvious that he doesn't approve of what Stiles is trying to do. "What if it, you know, screws things up?"

"Derek's a big guy, Scott. He needs to go after what he wants and talk about it. He needs to see that I'm not going to just wait aroud for him to finally do something. Well that's a lie. But only we know that. I just want him to for once tell me what he feels is all. And if this somehow ends up having a bad outcome, maybe then it wasn't suppose to be, right?"

Scott still doesn't look convinced when he bumps his bottle with Stiles' "Yeah, what could go wrong?"

-o-

Stiles is working on his new book, writing his second chapter that day in Derek's kitchen when the Pack comes from their morning run. Everyone looks like they just walk around for a bit rather than they just ran for five miles, damn them. Werewolves.

"Sup, Stilinski?" Isaac says before chugging orange juice. 

Stiles doesn't look up from his laptop. "'Sup, guys? How was the run?"

Erica ruffles his hair before kissing his cheek. "Could've been better if you'd joined us."

Jackson snorts at that. "That loser can't run to save his life." He earns himself a glare from Derek. Oh yeah, take that Whittemore. The Alpha sits down next to Stiles and tries very hard to look like he's reading the Newsletter rather than leaning into Stiles. Cute.

"I'll have you know, Jackson that I can definitely run- if my life depends on it. And only then." He retorts back and sticks his tongue out when Jackson flips him, like the grown adult he is.

Erica gets ready for work and Isaac goes to take a shower. Jackson just doesn't want to stay and soon, it's just him and Derek. The house is quiet aside from Stiles' typing sounds. It's good, nice even.

Derek finally stops pretending to read the newspaper and looks at him. Waow, they're really close.

"So umm, is there something you wanna talk about?" Derek asks him. 

Stiles shakes his head. He expected the question. Stiles acting like not wanting to do anything to with Derek last night wasn't normal behaviour. It was working.

"Nope, why do you ask?" Stiles tries to act like everythings okay. And they are. Sitting here with Derek close, talking to him and sipping the coffee Erica made for them, he's actually happy. He just wants to be more happy, hence The Plan™.

"You-" Derek scoots closer. "You weren't yourself. I just thought, well." he clears his throat. "If there's something you want to talk about, anything at all-"

"Take it to Erica?" Stiles jokes. No, that's bad. He wasn't supposed to joke. He came here to ignore Derek. God. Could he be more in love? Sickening.

Derek scowls. "You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks. This time more serious. 

And the atmosphere definitely changes. The tension rises between them, they're so close that Stiles can practically feel Derek's breath. Derek looks down at his lips and oh it's so obvious that he wants to kiss Stiles right now so, Stiles licks his lips. Because why not.

"I-" Derek looks so pained. Like the thing between them is hurting him. Like being close to Stiles is a bad thing for him. "I mean I'm your Alpha, you can talk to me."

Stiles doesn't know what to say. It angers him that Derek won't just say that he cares about Stiles, that he wants to talk about his problems rather than acting like it's his responsibility to do so. It looks to Stiles like this plan is going to take sometime. He sighes.

"I don't have anything to talk about. All is good." He gets back to his book and relaxes only when Derek sighes and leaves him alone to work. _Coward_.

-o-

Things get back to normal after that. Everyone has a job and there hasn't been an imminent danger in Beacon Hills for two years now so it isn't that hard for Stiles to ignore Derek. He goes to Pack Nights, jokes around with betas and cooks and cleans the house. When Derek gets close he doesn't acknowledge him.

Derek acts out on it.

He keeps asking Stiles more questions like 'do you want to pick the movie?''what game do you want to play?' even one day 'should I get different curtains?' He looks sad when Stiles openly ignores him but never asks why. He never stops trying to touch Stiles too. When he walks by or reaches around for something he makes sure to touch Stiles and it drives him crazy.

Stiles parks next to his father's cruiser and takes the lunch he'd made with him. When he get's inside the Station he makes sure to say hello to few of the deputies and only nods to Derek. Derek stops writing something down and starts coming his way so Stiles acts like he didn't just see Derek getting up and sits down at Parrish' desk.

"I'm working. Go annoy Derek." Parrish doesn't even look up from his report. It makes something inside Stiles flutter when people just know, how close him and Derek are.

"But you're my favorite person to annoy because you just let me." Stiles smiles sweetly at him. It's also a lie, Derek is his favorite person to annoy because he gets a really cute look across his face when he tries and fails to act like Stiles somehow bugs him.

Parrish sighes and looks at where Derek is filling himself a cup of coffee. "That's because your dad is my boss and y- Derek is my Alpha. And I love my job and my life, thanks."

Stiles snorts and walks over to his dad's room. "Nice save, dude."

His dad is on the phone so he sets the table for both of them and waits. When he looks outside he sees Derek looking at him with an unreadable look on face so he closes the door. 

"Since when do you close my door?" Sheriff asks him while eyeing his lunch.

"Since today, I guess. And it's Pea Salad. Stop looking like it's disgusting. It's good. I make it, you eat it."

Sheriff looks across the table. "Why do you get a garlic bread and I don't?"

"Because I don't have cholesterol and you do, dad."

They eat silently for a while. Stiles notices something different though. There's something about his dad, that gets his attention. "You're smiling. While eating salad. Explain."

Sheriff just shrugs, keeps smiling down at his lunch and _what the fuck_.

"Oh, my God! Who is she?!" Stiles all but yells. Sheriff rushes to sush him but no, no no no this is to good. Ever since his last attempt at a relationship with Lydia's mom, the Sheriff had been silent and closed about his love life. 

Stiles felt kind of bad for him even. But this, whatever this was, was good.

"Ssssshh, Stiles for God's sake we're at the Station, keep your voice down." 

"Yeah, no man should ever hear that The Sheriff of Beacon Hills is smitten. You're cute when you like someone." Stiles smirks and laughs when his dad gives him a look.

"Her name's Sharon-" Sheriff holds up a hand and Stiles closes his mouth "-and you'll meet her when I deem you worthy of meeting her."

"You wound me dad. I'm your son. When will I ever be worthy?" He looks up and acts like he's holding tears.

"Stop being dramatic, Stiles."

Stiles smiles at his dad and gets up to start clean their leftovers when Sheriff starts with a serious tone. "Just give him a chance, son."

Stiles freezes for a moment and sighes. It was clear who Sheriff was talking about. It was also no secret that he liked Derek and wanted them to be together. Last couple of weeks while Stiles ignored Derek, Sheriff had been restless. 

"I'm trying, dad."

When he gets out Derek looks like he wasn't listening in on the conversation. He has a woman at his desk and apparently is filling out a report. But there's a slight pout on his face and it hurts Stiles' heart so much that he just stands there and openly stares. Derek looks really hot in a deputy uniform and it makes _things_ to Stiles. 

Apparently not only to Stiles. 

The woman at his desk keeps trying to flirt with him and she's just so obvious. She's also very, very gorgeous. But Derek barely looks at her, or anyone while he works so it's easy for Stiles to just- watch him. But then he says something to the woman and she laughs and touches his arm and Derek just- he smiles back at her and-

In his haste to get out of there Stiles crashes into another deputy and makes him drop his coffee on Stiles and- Sweet Mother of Fuck is it hot.

"Holy shit! Hot, hot, hot." The deputy whats-his-face apologizes and ushers him inside the Men's room. Stiles is too busy pouring cold water down his T-shirt to notice Derek coming rushing in.

"Stiles!" He holds Stiles' arms and checks him over like Stiles just got shot or something. "Is it bad, are- are you okay?"

Stiles shakes his head, even though it hurts like a bitch. "No, it's okay. I'm fine. It wasn't even that hot."

Wrong thing to say to a Living Lie Detector. Derek just drags him outside and doesn't even bother saying anything. His dad probably heard the commotion because he's waiting at Derek's desk. He looks as worried as Derek. Jesus.

"You okay, son?"

Before Stiles can even answer Derek cuts in. "No. He burned himself, I'm taking him to the Hospital." He gathers his things quickly and looks so panicked that Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm fine."

His dad and Derek turn to glare at him. It's his dad who talks this time but to- Derek?

"I'm sure he's fine son, don't worry. He's too clumsy for his own good. They'll just give him some ointment and send him home." Stiles is the one who burnt himself and his dad is reassuring _Derek_, who keeps nodding and seemingly calming down, because what is even Stiles' life? 

-o-

They give him some ointments and send him home.

Derek looks like he want to argue with the doctor so Stiles drags him out. Stiles has to keep reassuring Derek that he's fine to stop him from going back to the Hospital, all in all it's fun.

When they get to Stiles and Scott's apartment, it's empty. Derek doesn't just drop Stiles off and go back to the Station, he comes with.

"Do you want coffee?" Stiles asks him as he beelines for the kitchen

Derek just hovers behind him like the Perve he is. "I don't think you should go near hot waters right now Stiles."

"Yeah, you're probably right." he turns to Derek to ask him if he wants to drink something else but- Derek looks at him like he's gonna- like-

Stiles closes his eyes the same time Derek turns away and- "Oh, my God! You are a coward!"

Derek looks like he just hit him, and he wishes he did.

"What?" is what all Derek can say for himself, the asshole.

"You're a coward. I thought you were going to finally kiss me. I even closed my eyes, you asshole." Stiles is yelling now and Derek just keeps looking lost.

"You- wanted that?"

_What?_

"Are you telling me, that all this time that I've flirted with you, you never even noticed?" at Dereks silence he continues. "Are you blind Derek? Everyone knows how far gone on you I am. Everyone keeps asking when's the wedding date, when do I think about finally confessing my undying love for you and it pisses me off that you- never even noticed. Great."

Derek just looks down and sighs. He then looks at Stiles with a kind look and holds out his hands. An invitation. Stiles complies, because, Derek.

"I guess I noticed. I did. But I never dared to hope-" he struggles for a seconds but Stiles waits for him to continue. "I'm in love with you."

Stiles forgets how to breathe. He never thought Derek would say the words like this. He thought he would have to maybe someday force them out of Derek but, this right here was the proof that Derek wasn't the one that was afraid. He was. He was the coward.

Because he wanted Derek to talk about his feelings, confess them even when he could've done that anythime himself. He even went about and distanced himself, not wanting to get hurt.

Apparently he was silent for too long because Derek clears his throat, looking unsure, and Stiles is the biggest idiot there is.

So he kisses him. The kiss starts slow, even tentative but when Stiles cups one of Derek's cheeks it gets more passionate and Stiles feels like he is burning. All he wants to do is kiss Derek all the time and touch him everywhere because waow, it's everything.

When Derek steps back and kisses his nose he just about dies right then and there." Do you understand Stiles?" he whispers so quietly that Stiles thinks he imagined it, but he nods.

"For the record, I love you too. Have loved you for years now. I mean it's not a competition but..."

"Yeah well, me too."

"I loved you since I was sixteen." Stiles says because if he is one thing, it's stubborn.

"I thought it wasn't a competition." Derek mutters against his lips and starts walking, backing Stiles up into his room and yeahi Stiles is sooo on board with this. "I loved you since you were sixteen too but you know. You were sixteen."

Stiles kisses him again and snorts. "You pined."

Derek lets himself be pushed down onto bed. "Oh, and you didn't?" He sits up when Stiles straddles him and kisses his neck.

"I waited too damn long for this Derek so just shut up and do me." He keeps kissing Derek's neck up and down and smiles when he hears the Alpha moan. Waow, he made that happen.

"Such a romantic."

"Get used to it."

Derek holds his face with both hands and looks into his eyes with such a loving look that Stiles has to keep himself either from calling him a dork or bursting into tears.

"Gladly." Derek says, still with that look on his face. Stiles feels is eyes water but laughs.

_"Dork."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
